1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to firearms and more specifically to a suppressor that reduces the audible blast and visual flash generated as a projectile is fired from a firearm.
2. Description of the Related Art
Firearms such as rifles, shotguns, pistols, and revolvers with integral or removable barrels function by discharging a projectile, such as a bullet, at a target. In each type of firearm, a cartridge or round is first loaded, manually or automatically, into a proximal chamber at a breech end of the barrel. Then, a firing pin strikes a primer located in the base of the cartridge casing, igniting an explosive propellant that produces highly pressurized gases to propel a projectile or bullet out of the cartridge casing. The bullet then travels within a central, longitudinal bore of the barrel and exits out a distal end called a muzzle. A series of rifling lands and grooves in the barrel introduce a twist to the bullet as it travels through the bore, stabilizing it in flight, for improved accuracy.
As the bullet exits the muzzle, the highly pressurized gases quickly expand into the relatively low-pressure atmosphere, producing an audible, muzzle blast and a visual, muzzle flash. During both Military and Law Enforcement operations it is advantageous to suppress the muzzle flash from potential adversaries in order to conceal a shooter's position and gain a tactical advantage. This is especially true during clandestine operations, carried out under the veil of darkness, such as when the elite U.S. Navy Seal Team 6 killed Osama Bin Laden in his Pakistani compound in 2011. During Military, Law Enforcement and Competitive Shooting operations it is also beneficial to reduce the muzzle blast in order to safeguard the shooter from temporary or permanent hearing loss.
Most Military and Law Enforcement assault style rifles have relatively short barrel lengths for reduced weight, enhanced maneuverability, and improved target acquisition in hostile environments. However, when using these shorter barrels, the propellant charge is still burning as the bullet exits the muzzle, causing the muzzle flash to be significantly greater than it would be with longer barrels. Since a longer barrel decreases maneuverability and increases weight, various means of reducing muzzle blast and flash of shorter barrels have been devised.
Firearms are known to incorporate muzzle blast suppressors and/or flash suppressors. Blast suppressors are typically designed to reduce the pressure of the gases prior to discharging into the atmosphere. One such example of a blast suppressor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,207,258 “WEAPON SILENCERS AND RELATED SYSTEMS.” Flash suppressors are typically designed to reduce the muzzle flash from the firearm to preserve the shooter's night vision, usually by directing the incandescent gases to the sides, away from the line of sight of the shooter, and to reduce the flash visible to the enemy. Military forces engaging in night combat are still visible when firing by the enemy, especially if they are wearing night vision gear, and must move quickly after firing to avoid receiving return fire. One such example of a flash suppressor is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,861,636 “MUZZLE FLASH SUPPRESSOR.” Blast and flash suppressors are typically affixed to a firearm barrel at the muzzle end via a threaded connection.
Despite the teachings provided by the prior art, further improvements to muzzle flash and muzzle blast suppressors are needed to advance the state of the art and improve the survivability of law enforcement and armed forces personnel.